1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for the computer-aided detection of three-dimensionally extended organ lesions.
The present invention also generally relates to automated techniques for the detection of abnormal anatomic regions, for example, as disclosed, in particular, in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,156; 5,133,020; 5,832,103; and 6,138,045; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention also generally relates to computerized techniques for automated analysis of digital images, for example, as disclosed in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,807; 4,841,555; 4,851,984; 4,875,165; 4,918,534; 5,072,384; 5,150,292; 5,224,177; 5,289,374; 5,319,549; 5,343,390; 5,359,513; 5,452,367; 5,463,548; 5,491,627; 5,537,485; 5,598,481; 5,622,171; 5,638,458; 5,657,362; 5,666,434; 5,673,332; 5,668,888; 5,732,697; 5,740,268; 5,790,690; 5,873,824; 5,881,124; 5,931,780; 5,974,165; 5,982,915; 5,984,870; 5,987,345; 6,011,862; 6,058,322; 6,067,373; 6,075,878; 6,078,680; 6,088,473; 6,112,112; 6,141,437; 6,185,320; 6,205,348; 6,240,201; 6,282,305; 6,282,307; 6,317,617 as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/173,935; 08/398,307 (PCT Publication WO 96/27846); 08/536,149; 08/900,189; 09/027,468; 09/141,535; 09/471,088; 09/692,218; 09/716,335; 09/759,333; 09/760,854; 09/773,636; 09/816,217; 09/830,562; 09/818,831; 09/842,860; 09/860,574; 60/160,790; 60/176,304; 09/990,311; 09/990,310; 09/990,377; and 60/331, 995; and PCT patent applications PCT/US98/15165; PCT/US98/24933; PCT/US99/03287; PCT/US00/41299; PCT/US01/00680; PCT/US01/01478 and PCT/US01/01479, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention includes the use of various technologies referenced and described in the above-noted U.S. patents and patent applications, as well as described in the references identified in the following LIST OF REFERENCES by the author(s) and year of publication and cross-referenced throughout the specification by reference to the respective number in parentheses, of the reference: